


Breaking The Righteous Man

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [115]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Broken Dean Winchester, Choking, F/M, Hurt, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You are all Dean has in hell, but will you stay with him?





	Breaking The Righteous Man

He wasn’t like the rest.

He took his time with it, his hands clutching your thighs as he kneeled, laying you down, before he trapped you beneath him.

His lips caressed your skin, gliding softly as he sucked, marking you up as his and no one else’s.

Not that you minded.

No other man was like this.

You were sick of the ones who were eager to finish and nothing else.

Amateurs who rushed, making a big commotion as they fucked into you, thinking that would give you the pleasure they were feeling.

But Dean-Dean was different.

He knew what he had to do.

No fancy moves. No ripping your clothes off and just fucking you into the mattress.

Of course, you did appreciate the roughness of a man.

But a guy what takes his time was what you wanted.

It was what you needed. And you were just thankful you’d found Dean Winchester.

His lips lingered all over your body, taking his time to kiss each and every cut and bruise he found, before he moved on to another.

He knew exactly what he had to do to get you going, to make you crave so much more, but wish he’d never let his lips leave your skin.

“Mmm”.

He chuckled when he heard the groan, biting your earlobe again and nibbling lightly, your hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

“God, Dean. Kiss me”, you panted, gripping his face and pulling him to you.

He started off soft, but his kiss got possessive and rough, his tongue probing inside your mouth and sliding over yours.

His hands came down, digging into your hips, pressing you up to him, allowing you to feel his hardening length through his pants.

You bucked up, trying to get some sort of friction, but his grip was tight, pushing you back down before you could do anything.

“I don’t think so. I need to taste you before anything else happens”.

Your head fell back at his words, letting him take control as he stripped you slowly, kissing down your chest, suckling on your nipples, before he moved down.

His kisses were light, teasing you, before he hooked his hands in your pants, pulling them off in one go.

You gasped when he placed a kiss on your folds, licking from top to bottom, flicking your clit with his rough tongue.

You bit your lip as he ate you, his pace slow and torturous, but working with expertise.

“Mmm, so fucking wet for me”.

He ran a finger through your folds, slowly pushing into your pussy.

You could feel the blood coming from your lip, but you didn’t care.

“Lemme hear you”.

**_“If you want me to keep talking, you’re going to have to stop that”_**, you responded, knowing damn well that you wouldn’t be able to form words with the way he was making you feel.

The way he was working was making you feel better than any man ever had.

Dean knew just how to curl his finger and get that spot, rubbing and sucking at the same time, another finger being added, stretching you around his digits.

He began fingering you faster and faster, feeling your walls fluttering, knowing you were so close.

Dean latched onto your clit one last time, nibbling as you came all over his face, your body squirming, pussy clenching around him.

Dean didn’t waste any time after that, and to be honest, you were glad.

He’d just given you the best orgasm of your life, using only his fingers.

You needed to know what he could do with his cock.

You watched, practically drooling as he pulled his t-shirt off, his pants and boxers coming off next.

He stood, looking gloriously perfect in front of you, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

How a man as stunning as this was created, you had no idea.

All you knew was he was yours right now.

“Fuck me, Dean”.

That was all it took for him to pull you up, a searing kiss on your lips, before he pushed you, face first, into the wall.

He was rougher than before. But this was what you needed right now.

A few seconds ago, you wanted him to take it slow.

Now? 

Now you needed him to fuck you hard.

And he did.

He gripped his cock, running it through your soaked folds, before sliding in slowly.

His head fell to your shoulder, biting into you slightly as he let you adjust to his size.

“You ready?”

You nodded, hands flat against the wall as you prepared yourself for what was to come.

Dean pulled back, before he slammed back into you.

You yelped, his cock filling you so perfectly as he began pounding into you, his ball sack swinging and slapping against your clit with each thrust.

“C-can we try something?”

He paused his thrusting, looking at you curiously.

“What?”

“Uh-promise you won’t get weirded out?”

He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y/n-how weird could it be?”

“Have you-uh-ever tried choking someone?”

“Uh…” he trailed off, not sure how to react in this situation.

“Come on, Dean. Don’t you want to try something new? I mean, regular sex is fun. But, having that power. The ability to literally have control over my life. Don’t you want that in your hands?”

As soon as you mentioned the control, Dean made his mind up.

After all that was happening, he needed that. 

To have control over a single thing.

His mind was barely thinking, his hands gripping your throat as he began pounding into your pussy again.

He barely registered one of your hands coming up to his, or the other slipping down to your clit as you began getting yourself to the edge.

His mind was in a haze, the feeling of your throat beneath his hands, your breathing shallow and hoarse all that he could hear.

He didn’t even hear your garbled screams as you came, your pussy clamping down on his cock.

He hadn’t realized that he’d stopped thrusting, that he had released his seed deep inside you, until he felt a burning at his hands.

Looking down, Dean saw your hands scratching desperately at him, pleading for him to let go.

As soon as he realized what he’d done, he stumbled back, falling to the floor as he watched you drop.

He watched you gasp for air, his own heart pounding in his ears.

“Y-y/n-a-are you ok?” he stuttered, his voice soft and quiet.

You shook your head, coughing harshly as you tried your hardest to breathe, grasping your neck, feeling the blood flowing from where he’d dug his nails into you.

“I told you to stop!” you cried, your eyes tearing up.

He watched, his body shaking with regret as you clutched the stone ground, the blood spilling and dropping onto the floor.

Dean moved closer to you, slowly, so as not to scare you, before he had his hands on you, pulling you into his body.

“I’m so fucking sorry. I swear, I didn’t mean to. I’d never hurt you. Not on purpose. I’m so goddamn sorry, sweetheart”.

He mumbled apologies over and over, kissing your hair and cheeks softly as tears streaked down his face, the disgust he had for himself evident.

All the while, you stared blankly as you saw a pair of eyes shine from outside the cell.

You knew it was wrong. 

For the past couple of decades, you had been the only thing keeping Dean sane. 

Keeping him from breaking.

But you couldn’t do it anymore. 

After almost three entire centuries in hell, you needed someone to do it.

You spent years being tortured by Alastair’s hand. 

You wished you could’ve done what he needed.

You took him up on his offer to torture souls.

But when your actions had no impact, he threw you back into a cell, using your body as a canvas, creating patterns on your skin with his knives.

But then he arrived.

Dean Winchester. 

The Righteous Man.

You knew he was the only one who could do it.

He was the only one who’d be able to save you from the torture.

So you did what you had to.

“Y/n. Your turn!”

Dean smiled softly at you, watching as Alastair dragged you away, praying that you’d resist.

Then again, he had faith in you.

You were the only thing keeping him sane. 

You were the only thing he could believe in right now.

You’d be ok. 

You had to be. Because Dean couldn’t make it without you.

He needed you.

So Dean told himself you’d be ok.

“So, did we get our job done?”

You nodded, showing Alastair your neck, still bloody and barely scabbed from yesterday.

“Good girl. Now, what was it you wanted again? Freedom?”

You stared into his crazed eyes, disgusted at yourself and him.

“What happens if I leave?”

“Well, you float up to heaven like a little birdie”, he sang.

“And Dean?”

At the mention of his name, Alastair’s eyes darkened.

“Dean stays here. With me. I have a lot to teach him”, he stated, his voice low and threatening.

You nodded, debating with yourself.

You’d spent all this time praying for a way out.

Wishing someone would come and rescue you.

And you finally found it. 

You had a way to leave. 

To find your way up to heaven.

Yet, the nagging voice in your head told you not to leave. 

That Dean needed you.

But you finally had a chance. 

You’d finally be rid of demons and tortured souls. 

You’d finally have your happiness.

“I-let’s go”.

Alastair nodded, snapping his fingers as your soul floated away, leaving behind the man who’d fallen for you, alone and empty.

The Righteous Man broke without you to save him.

Dean Winchester was lost without you, so he gave into the darkness that grew without you to keep it away.

You hated what you made him do, that you made him lose you without so much as a goodbye.

But those thoughts left you quickly, realizing you finally had your heaven. 

You finally joined your little boy. 

Your husband waiting for you. 

You finally had your happiness. And there was no way you’d feel bad for joining your family.

It took centuries in hell, for you to finally join them again. 

Now that you were here, you’d enjoy your afterlife with them, Dean Winchester barely even a thought to you.

But Dean would never forget the woman who saved him.

He’d never forget the only woman who broke him beyond repair.

He’d never forget the love of his life.

He’d never forget you.


End file.
